


The Story of Happiness

by LizRagesAlot (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Crime, Dark, Death, Demons, Detective, Drunk Sex, Fantasy, Gay, Hallucinations, Hate Sex, Insanity, Kinky, Love, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Murder, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police, Sex, Threesome, Tragedy/Comedy, Youth, killer, possible underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LizRagesAlot
Summary: In a word full of questions when will we finally get the answers? He's standing at the edge, what does it take to push him over it? Their love isn't real, surely he knows this, doesn't he? It was a simple job, a lie, nothing is ever simple when Kai is involved. Too bad he had to learn this the hard way. What path shall he choose and what will it lead to? Perhaps, we will find out.





	The Story of Happiness

             

      The candle lights dimmed, focusing on a single part of the stage. There stood an ethereal-like being, pale figure adorned by transparent silks of white and gold. Each fluid movement made catching your breath in your throat.

     His lucent steel eyes pierced through the hearts of onlookers as they swept slowly across the crowd, taking in every single detail. Time stopped for him as he danced, bells decorating his outfit rung with each step, matching the sensual music, music like the sweet sound of a siren’s song. Beautiful and tempting.

     A delicately made headdress of flowers and beads adorned him, its vibrant colors contrasting against his simple outfit. He moved swiftly across the stage, long skirt trailing behind him. Each careful movement told a story, a story of love, betrayal, revenge, death. And after an eternity passed, though in reality only a few moments, he stilled. Arms outstretched to welcome the end and knelt before a statue of the Angels, it ended. Complete darkness enveloped the stage, followed by silence. Not a soul moved, all at a loss for words.

_ A mother, bearing the bastard child of the man she once loved, a man who left her for her wealthy sister. In her rage she killed him, her sister, and her child, not realizing what she had done until it was too late. Not knowing what more to do, she ran, ran to the ends of the Earth, until she found a church. Its fountain of life was empty, knowing what this meant, she begged for forgiveness. However, this would not erase her sins, she realized. So, she embraced death, killing herself to avenge her child who had done nothing to deserve its fate. _

       When the lights brightened, the man was gone, leaving not a single trace of his existence behind.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       “You look real pretty like that, doll.” He chuckled breathily, long legs wrapping around his current lover’s waist. Their bodies moved together, sloppily rubbing against each other. A hand ran through his blonde hair, moving down slowly to his hips and to caress his barren chest.

     “You flatterer.” Their lips met in a heated kiss, pulling apart after a few loving moments. “Dean, hurry this up. I can’t wait anymore.” The larger man chuckled, pushing his lover down and tugging at his thin shorts.

     “You’re one to talk, Kai, you’re not even fully undressed.”  The blonde smiled wryly, pulling off the wretched cloth. Dean gave a pleased smile back, turning to blow out the candle light. Moans followed, loud in the quiet of the night.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     Kai stared down with a bitter smile, eyes shadowed by long strands of pale hair. He twirled the crimson dyed knife in his fingers, taking slow steps towards the end of the alley.

   “Get away from me! You sick freak!” He stilled, lips forming into a demented grin, lifting his head up to reveal crimson eyes. Dean shivered, desperately attempting to move away.

    “Sick freak?! Sick freak?! You’re calling ME a sick freak?!” His voice was low and raucous, grip tightening on the knife until his knuckles whitened. “You unfaithful bastard! How dare you!” In one fluid movement, he charged forward, stabbing his blade into Dean’s bruised neck. Choking sounds emerged from his victim before silence finally filled the alley.

     Kai’s smile fell as he pulled the knife from his former lover’s neck. A single bloody tear ran down his face and he turned away, watching from the corner of his eye as the symbol burned into Dean’s blue tinted skin. He grit his teeth, slipping into the confines of the darkness.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

         Rain poured down onto the barren streets, hitting his skin with each step he took. Zipping up the flimsy green jacket, only the sound of his wet footsteps to keep him company. Staring up at the murky sky, Kai wondered about the stars. How did they feel to be hidden behind such an ugly scenery? Unable to shine or show themselves. He chuckled to himself, what a stupid thought.

      The shadows veiled him as he walked towards the suffocating city streets, filled with ear-splitting noise and repulsive people at every corner. He crossed his arms together, watching the vapor escape his mouth as he let out a deep breath.

“Hey, you!” Everything stopped around him, ash eyes widened as he picked up step, keeping his head down. No need to freak out. Perhaps, that wasn’t meant for him, after all, he hadn’t done anything wrong currently. “Kai Oshiro!” Without another thought, he sprinted towards the nearest alley, making sure to keep the hood over his face. Though, it probably wouldn’t do much good, seeing as the person had already identified him.

       He scanned the end of the alley, jumping up onto its rusty ladder, throwing caution to the wind, even as it creaked under his weight (Which wasn’t much, considering he only weighed 109 pounds). Quick footsteps trailed behind him, followed by shouts.

       He cursed under his breath, gripping the steel object in his pocket. Turning, the wind blew harshly. Spotting a hand being placed on the roof, he pulled out the gun, calmly aiming it forwards. The world was silent for these few tense moments, all sound fading into the background.

      A tall man stood before him, scarf covering half his face. Kai narrowed his eyes, taking a single step back. It would be best to have an easy escape route. He scanned the area, deciding the roof behind him would have to do. The jump didn’t seem all that far. 

     “Who the hell are you? You don’t look like one of my usual clients.” The man blinked at him, pulling down his scarf and smiling.

          “I’m Detective Castor, I was tasked with interrogating you. You are officially the main suspect in the murder of Dean Kab.” ‘Castor’ ran a hand through his dark hair, observing as Kai slowly put down the gun.

          “A suspect? Murder? Wait, Dean’s dead?! I haven’t heard from him in over two weeks!” The light haired man forced his eyes to water, stepping back and almost stumbling. “No way! I don’t believe you, Dean’s not dead! That’s impossible! I can’t trust you! Get away!” Castor gave him a look of sympathy. 

        “Unfortunately, it’s true. Please calm down. I’ll explain everything to you at the station.” Kai shook his head, turning and running to the edge of the roof.

          “I won’t believe you! He’s not dead!” Blue orbs widened, he scrambled to reach for Kai, too late, however. He watched the man fall, cursing violently. Turning away, he didn’t witness the blonde stand up or hear him call for a taxi off the street. Only when he found an empty alley did he realize, he had just been wonderfully played.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     He sighed, watching the flowers wilt at his feet, life draining from them slowly as he walked along the empty stone roads. Shadows washed over him, masking him from the view of the crowd. The stars watched over him, blinding all those dumb enough to get close. 

     Untouchable. Unreachable. Standing on top of a world stained red, tired eyes watching as the people in it destroyed themselves. The night, with its cold darkness, soundless voices. The blurred faces of the dead staring out at him.

     The monsters that watched him, waiting patiently, for when he took the one misstep that would speak his end. Everything around him morphed until his soulless eyes were peering up at empty white. He lay there, enjoying the numbness in his limbs. Moments like these, where he didn’t have to live in the harsh realities of everyday life, were blissful. Perhaps it would feel like this when he took his final breath. Nothingness.

     “Kai.” A soothing familiar voice, belonging to the single reason he continued living. The one person he could always count on and the only person he would ever need. “You’re back so soon.” He sat up, smiling faintly at the figure in the corner, leaning over a canvas drenched in blue.

    “I was tired.” No more words were needed, comfortable silence passing between them. It was peaceful until slowly, the muffled voices returned. They yelled, words overlapping, filling his head. He grit his teeth, hands clawing at is skull. Their words stung, full of bitter hate and anger.  As a gentle hand landed on his shoulder, everything stopped. The voices faded, falling back into their silence.

       “You’re stressed, you need to relax. Go get some sleep. I’ll still be here by morning.” He nodded, closing his eyes and feeling as his world slowly crumbled, blurring into the back of his mind. The harsh artificial light of the real world stung as he opened his eyes, feeling the chill wood beneath his warm skin.

      It appears he had fallen off the bed. Sighing, Kai placed an arm over his eyes, smiling amusedly. Getting some sleep would be a good idea, but later. He stood, blindly stumbling his way into the bathroom. His eyes narrowed as he stared into the mirror, repulsed by his own image.

His already extremely pale skin seemed to have become paler, the bags under his eyes appeared darker, and he seemed to be becoming thinner if seeing his ribs through his shirt wasn’t enough indication. At this rate, perhaps he would disappear.He blinked, shrugging as he stalked back into the bedroom. It wasn’t anything a little magic couldn’t fix. After all, it was always much easier to cover something up than to actually fix it. There wouldn’t be much point in trying to fix it anyhow, you can’t fix someone who wasn’t already all there in the first place. That would just be foolish.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    He shifted, groaning softly as his ears picked up on the knocking at the door. Who the hell would want to visit him at this ungodly hour of…? He didn’t quite know the hour. Kai sighed, creaking open an eye to stare at the clock beside him. 8:09. 5 hours of sleep, a new record! 

    The blonde stood, placing on a random pair of bunny slippers and dragging himself towards the front door. He supported himself with the wall, yawning.

    “Who’s there?” The knocking stopped (thankfully, it was beginning to hurt his head). 

    “It’s Castor, I have a lot to speak with you about, Mr. Oshiro.” Kai blinked, running a hand through his pale hair. That name sounded slightly familiar. Perhaps a client? No, a client would never call him Mr. Oshiro. They were all too busy trying to get into his pants already to be so polite. Probably a newbie hoping to get some action then. 

    “I’m afraid I don’t know who you are. Please contact the Mors Messore's club owner for more information about my services. There are many people after all who wish for me and not all are eligible. Have a good day.” He sighed, attempting to slam the door, only to be stopped by a hand. Kai raised an eyebrow, staring at Castor who seemed to be trying his best to keep a polite smile on. 

      “Ah, no. I’m a Detective. You are the main suspect in the murder of Dean Kab, I’m afraid you need to come down to the station with me so we can interrogate you.” The blonde looked genuinely confused, tilting his head,  Castor realized, squinting, Kai didn’t have that single red shining right orb like he had had last time they met. How...peculiar. 

    “Dean…? Huh, sounds kind of familiar. How about you come ins so we can..talk about this?” Castor nodded, stepping in slowly, eyes scanning the hall. For what, he didn’t really know. Perhaps a hidden weapon or hell, even a note that stated Kai was just pulling his leg. They walked towards the dining room, his eyes wearily darting around as they passed by room. Kai headed towards the kitchen, perhaps to get tea, perhaps to get a knife to stab him with. Who knows?

    He sat at the quaint dining table, admiring the various symbols carved into its white wooden legs. ‘Blessings to those with the purest souls’. He adjusted himself, tapping his fingers against his thigh in wait. Kai entered after a short few moments, holding two china cups filled with bitter tea. The raven stared at the liquid, watching steam emit from it, dispersing into the air.

   “So…” Kai stared at him, eyes disturbingly blank, shakily holding the teacup, which he hadn’t realized, had been filled with nothing. The blonde stared at his full cup in disgust, placing down his own and moving a hand to play with a stray strand of hair. 

      “Umm, explain to me all this murder nonsense, I suppose. I don’t even know a Dean Kab. Do I?” He seemed to stare at nothing for those last two words, shaking his head soon after. “Nope, I don’t.”

     “I’m quite lost on how you don’t know. He was your former lover after all. I explained all this to you the other day as well when you kept running.” Kai shrugged, leaning back and pursing his lips. Just before the silence became uncomfortable, he perked up, smiling.

        “I know! You must have met Kay. He’s my younger brother. It can be hard to tell the difference if you don’t know us, but in appearance, we’re slightly different. Kay has lighter hair than me and red eyes. I, on the other hand, look like this.” Now that he recalled it, perhaps the other he spoke to did have pale hair, paler than Kai’s. But the chief told him to look for a Kai Oshiro not a Kay Oshiro. In Kai’s records, he hadn’t even found mention of a Kay Oshiro.

     “Um, then would you mind getting Kay for me?” The blonde frowned, pointing to the chair right next to him. An empty, broken wooden chair, with burn marks decorating it. 

    “He’s sitting right beside you, are you blind?” Kai dug his nail into the table, watching the marks left behind, glancing up at Castor after he hadn’t said anything, then to his brother’s chair. “Kay, say Hi, you’re being rude t o our guest.” He pouted, closing both gray eyes. Castor moved back a bit as Kai seemed to become slightly frustrated. The blonde placed a hand to his temple, taking a breath and opening his eyes, facing Castor with a toothy smile. 

      “Kay doesn’t want to talk, not today. He’s been quiet lately. He gets like that sometimes, I swear he’s so weird. Anyway, you should probably leave, he gets mad if strangers stay over for too long. Says it’s dangerous to let in people I don’t know. Hmph, like I can’t take care of myself.” Castor opened his mouth to speak, only to realized he had already been pushed out of the doorway by a grinning Kai. How was that even possible in only a few short seconds?“Anyway, have a good day Mr. Detective Cas Sir. See ya around.” The door then slammed behind him, followed by the click of..6 locks. Why does he have so many locks? And what just happened?

      He had arrived expecting answers but left only with a sense of incredible confusion. This was most definitely going to be a strange case.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed. I worked really hard on it. I don't particularly know where this will go, but it will probably get very dark. Updates will probably be very erratic, sorry but I'll post as often as possible


End file.
